1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to the detection of fluid levels within a vessel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of systems have been devised for detecting the fluid levels within vessels of various constructions. These include hot wire fluid sensors, solid state devices, and mechanical float devices. A capacitor sensor is employed for liquid level detection in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,038. U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,710 discloses the use of a resistance wire in conjunction with a lamp indicator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,634 and 2,901,740 employ bridge circuits for detecting changes in various conditions. A float device is utilized in the oil level indicator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,517.